Guardians of Ga'Hoole VS Warrior Cats
by ZeldaIsSheik
Summary: What will happen when the Guardians of a new land, Ka'Hoot do when they find that someone has been stealing their prey? What will the Warrior Clans do when they find out they aren't the only ones who live in their new home? Find out here! (LOL)
1. The Beggining

**PROLOGUE**

 _ **Once upon a time, in a land far away, lived the guardians of Ka'Hoot. They protected the valley of Redd, the valley in which all of the owls lived. They remained peacefully living there day upon day, until eventually something changed. After 200 years of peace, comes tragedy. Now, a barn owl named Scarlet must help her species, before they are gone: FOREVER!**_

I was awoken by the sound of a mouse squeaking somewhere in the barn. I swooped over to where the sound was coming from. It stopped. Quickly, I snatched up the mouse with my talon, clawing up some hay from the bottom of the barn. I quickly gulped up the mouse, spitting up it's bones in the form of a mouse pellet. Life was good here in the barn, I could never imagine myself anywhere else.

"Hey, Scarlet!" it was Char, the owl from the barn a few Miles north.

"Hey Char, how're the mice running?" I asked, but got no response. It looked like something was troubling him. "Char, is something wrong?" As I awaited his response, I heard another mouse under the hay, this time ignoring it. "It's the owls from the valley, they came to my barn last night and asked for help. I was shocked. What would they want from us barn owls?

"Excuse me, I do hope I am not interrupting." Who is this? The owl in front of me was scrawny and weak, I could see his ribs he was so skinny. He went on without waiting for our response, "We need help, the valley of Redd is suffering, and prey is scarce." Char looked down at the hay. He seemed like he wasn't very eager to help, but he felt guilty for not trying. I wanted to help, so I spoke up: "I will go," I exuberantly stated. Char looked at me like he was about to say something, but then looked away. "Then follow me, we need to act at once!" I didn't know what I was going to face, where I was gonna go, or what I was going to help with, but I knew that if it involved helping owls then I would do it. I was ready... But was I really?


	2. Warriors of Ka'Hoot

The crisp morning sky reflected onto the cool crass beneath my feet. Though I could not see, I knew the sky was gray. It was going to rain soon.

"Jayfeather, over here!" It was Lionblaze. What could he possibly want with me this time? "Coming mousebrain, don't wake me up next time!" I scowled at him, but he Judy ignored my expression. "Jayfeather, we have to go, it'll rain soon!" "I knew that mousebrain," I wasn't in the right mood for this. In fact, I never was. This was gonna be a long day.

"ThunderClan, we have found a place to camp, our new home is here in Ka'Hoot, in the valley of Redd!" Everyone started cheering as Bramblestar announced the finding of our new home. Everyone but me. I had a dream last night where cats with wings swooped down from above and carried us away. I know that they are real, the elders used to tell us stories if the ancient guardians of Ga'Hoole. But do they live in Ka'Hoot as well? As we set up camp, I couldn't help but notice that someone or something was watching us. I just felt like someone was there, watching us with a discreet hatred for our actions. I don't know who they are or where they come from, but we'll find out soon. I padded over to the center of what Bramblestar called a camp. Berrynose and Dovewing were hauling brambles to patch up the nursery. All of the sudden Dovewing froze, her face screwed up in pain.

"It's an animal... it sounds like a high pitched cat voice, their saying about their... Never mind, I can't make it out," Dovewing can hear everything, and she can't figure it out? We're in for trouble.


	3. Owls Ahead

As we flew over the trees and barns, I couldn't help wondering if I would be seeing them again. We had a long journey ahead of us, but not much time to waste. As flew above the forest, I also wondered if I would fit in with the guardians. Would they like me? "Just a few more minutes and we should be there," I was informed of the journey's climax by Lise of Keel, the guardian offering us guardianship for our assistance.

After what seemed like many moons, we finally reached the castle of Ka'Hoot, an ancient monument older than I had been alive by thousands of years. "So what's this place about?" Lise opened his back to respond to Char's question, only to be stopped by a guardian flying by.

"So these are the barn owls you said had potential?" with a quick nod from Lise, we were led into the castle to a aloud hall, with what must have been hundreds of young owls. There were five hallways leading out from the main room, each with brilliant red carpet and a sign above them to explain their uses. The signs read: Blacksmith, Navigation, Combat, Dining Hall, and Quarters. Through the chatter, a new voice rang out.

"Attention, attention! please pay attention! As you all know, the two barn owls have arrived-" The new owl had hardly finished her sentence before the crowd erupted with cheers and praise. It felt good to have so many owls wanting to be your friend. "But as you also know, prey is very scarce, so any information on the issue would be helpful. Lise, please show them to their rooms," Lise of Keel took off, flying out of the main room to a taller spire. The castle must have been miles long, and a single spire of the hundreds of them could house a hundred owls.

"An'Deer told me that this small spire here will be your room. As you can see, there is a tree growing up through the spire that has already been set up for you. We start training tomorrow.

As the cold light of dawn hit my face, I couldn't help but wonder if any of this could possibly be real. But as I woke from our best in the spire, I noticed that Char was missing. I flew up to the edge of the spire, catching a butterfly that was resting there. With a quick bite I swallowed it whole. I had forgotten my hunger through the excitement. I flew down to the main room only to hear an unknown voice speaking to An'Deer.

"Yes, I said an owl without wings, on the ground, eating mice! They saw me and chased me I... I..." The voice sounded out of breath as if they had just got back from hunting. Suddenly, a wave of fear jolts through my feathers. What could this creature be, and what could it be capable of?


	4. First Contact

The cold stone under my feet felt like the surface of the sky. I could smell the mist in the air. Although I was blind, I still knew that the sky was clear, and that green-leaf was finally upon us. I padded over to the freshkill pile to have a mouse when suddenly, I heard a loud screeching noise overhead. With a look of horror, I noticed I could see. For a split second, I could see the cat-birds from my dream as clearly as day. Realising that I Wa still blind, I ran over to Lionblaze.

"Jayfeather, what are those things?" I bit back a sharp retort. "I don't know, if I wasn't blind maybe I could tell you!" Luonblazr padded over to the entrance of the camp, and began calling cats. "Hey Bramblestar, let's call a patrol to see what those are!" Ummediatly, Squirrelflight padded over to the entrance, taking the lead.

"Alright, Berrynose and Sparkpaw, Let's go. Alderpaw and Jayfeather, wake Leafpool and tell her about this," Squirrelflight was cut off by her sister's response.

"No need, I am already here. Oh, and by the way, their owls!" Leafpool yowled, sending the three cats out to investigate. I had to figure this out. I snuck out through the commotion and began to follow their scent.

When we finally got there, I heard a scraping sound, as an owl scraped a branch overhead. "Who's there?" Squirrelflight proceeded to ask. A new voice spoke in a high-pitched tune: "Y-y-you can talk?" Squirrelflight looked at the black owl with a vicious scowl, sending the owl flying away. "Prey stealer!" The other three cats raced after the owl, until it was too far to follow.

So many questions were buzzing through my head, but the worst one still lingered, even ad I drifted into sleep. Were they really the prey-stealers, or are we?


	5. The Wingless Owls Attack

The cold, crisp air surrounded me as I rose from my nest in the spire. As usual, Char was already off hunting. I stretched my wings and flew over to the window, dodging the branches from the tree growing inside of it. It had been three weeks since I was chosen to help out the owls, but Winter was coming. I had never seen a Winter as cold and blistery. I looked out to the land below me, and took flight. As I flew through the cold, crisp air I wondered whether she would hunt or explore. As I began to fly towards the forest below, I remembered that I had hmy ceremony today! I was to become a full-fledged Guardian today.

"Welcome, young owls," It was An'Deer, "There have been more signs of wingless owls, and Winter is growing near. Char and Scarlet, step forward and claim your Guardianship." I clawed forward and stopped before the iron in front of me. I saw before me an iron battle claw and a helmet. To finish the ritual, I pushed my head into the helmet and sat up. An'Deer silently stood up and slid the battle claw upon my talon. He then did the same to Char. "Then in the name of the Sky Owls above, I grant you an eternity of guardianhood and good hunting," We stepped up to An'Deer and touched beaks with him. We were now knights!

"Hey Char, let's explore the castle! We can now visit the downstai-" Suddenly, a crash at the wall interrupted me in the middle of a sentence. An owl flew through the window, badly scratched, looking as if something had grabbed him from the ground and thrown him into a tree.

"The wingless owls… They are among us!"


	6. Owls VS Cats

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As I padded up towards the large stone building atop a large mountain, I wondered what would happen when we got there? It had been three days since the winged cats were spotted near clan territory, and the whole clan had been in an uproar. In fact, all four clans were ready to battle! I was travelling with three other medicine cats from other clans, ready to treat cats with wounds from the battle. All four leaders had decided it was best to attack the winged cats from below./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"By the time I had finished lecturing Lionblaze on not getting crazy and killing all of the winged cats, we were there. A few cats had set a rock teetering off the edge of the valley that the castle sat in. They pushed it, and with a mighty thump, the boulder began to roll towards the castle. WHAM! (XD) The boulder slammed into the wall of the castle, causing a small crack to form at the bottom. A winged cat with a speckled pelt and one with an odd one appeared out of one of the small holes in the stone structure./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The odd owl had a white face, but brownish tan for their feathers. /spanspan style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There are no cats like this in our clan!/span span style="font-size: 10.666666666666666px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That's because it is not a cat. /spanspan style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I knew this voice very well. I closed my eyes tightly, and imagined a time long ago. When I opened them up, I could see! It was as if my blind eyes had suddenly become even sharper than an elder's. In front of me was a beautiful blue tabby. She was the one speaking to me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jayfeather…" /spanspan style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I knew it was Half Moon! She knows about winged cats?/spanspan style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Yes, I know of them. They are are called owls, and the odd one is called a /spanspan style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tyto Alba/spanspan style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;", but it's more commonly called Tytos. They are majestic creatures; descendants of Glaux, no doubt. They would never harm you if you talked to them! Their voices are of the same pitch as cats, so you can communicate with them if you use body language. You have to stop your clanmates from hurting them!" I nodded, and closed my eyes swiftly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I woke to a battle about to begin. The winge- 'owls' were gathered in front of them, shiny metallic objects covering their claws./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""WAIT! DO NOT FIGHT!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Everyone looked at me with shock, but I continued; "Greetings owls, we are known as cats. We only fight because we do not understand. Please understand that we mean no harm, and that we only wish to be friends." The owls looked at me not intensely, but with a puzzled look. They seemed to understand what I had said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You can… Talk?! Okay then… We will accept your peace treaty if-" /spanspan style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The owl was cut off by a terrifying screech. I could barely stand it, it was so terrible. One of the owls spotted a group of five others flying towards the castle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pure Ones- ATTACK!"/span/p 


	7. The Pure Ones Attack

**CHAPTER 7**

My gizzard rung with the words. _Pure ones?_ What was even more chilling was the leader of the five owls. He was a _Tyto alba_ , apparent from his brown feathers and white face. That its, what I could see of it. His face was covered by a fierce metal mask -Looking like iron- that revealed nothing but two eyes; one open, and one scarred shut.

"Who are they?" Asked one of the 'cats' that stood below them. _Enemies_ , Scarlet thought. At least that was the impression they gave her. Suddenly, the five owls multiplied. Six- eight- twelve? Owls waiting below rose to join their allies.

" **We are the Pure Ones! The descendants of the purest of owls- the Tyto's that came before us! The mighty owls of the past; His pureness, Kludd the Highest of the pure! This is of whom we serve. Seize the castle! And as for the 'cats' you shall fight them last. They are too far from the sky to help the Guardians."**

The owl behind the metal mask was right. The cats were too far below us to be of any help to us, unless they could leap. As if to answer my question, an orange cat with green eyes leaped with all of his might, scratching the feathers of one of the Pure Ones. It dropped to the ground, where the orange cat grasped it with it's claws and finished it off with a swift bite to it's neck. One of the Pure Ones stopped flying in mid air, it's wings folding in on themselves. It quickly plummeted to the ground, landing in a small Ga'Hoole tree. That's what we all 'going yeep,' where an owl is shocked in mid-flight, causing their wings to fold and plummet to the ground; usually resulting in their deaths. This owl, however, had survived.

The owl tried to fly back up to meet its allies, but was stopped by The Purest One. He dived towards the small yeeped owl, and swiftly slashed it's wing with a might sweep from his battle claws. This time, it landed in a pool of water. It did not return. " **We have no place for yeeped weaklings in our mighty army!** " I was horrified by these cold, cold words that the Purest One spoke of. I could not believe my gizzard.

Without warning, the Pure Ones attacked all at once, followed by dozens of owls from the castle -battle claws ready- leaping and swiping at the Pure Ones. The cats began to pounce, catching a few Pure Ones along the way. But for some reason, An'Deer was nowhere to be seen. I didn't have time to focus on his absence. I swooped into battle, knocking aside the smaller Pure Ones. _How am I to fight with no battle claws?_

Just as she thought this, An'Deer flew towards her, battle claws hanging from his beak. I quickly fitted my talons into them, their weight pulling downwards from my feet to my gizzard. For a few seconds, I felt as it my legs were going to be ripped off of my body. By the time I got used to it, An'Deer had handed out battle claws to all of the owls on her side. Char flew higher than the rest of the owls, and began to shout a song.

 _Without warning we will strike_

 _Like a blizzard in the night_

 _We'll strike you down in honor of our home_

 _We'll make the tales of your demise well known_

 _We will not lose to the likes of you_

 _While you may be pure, us owls are true_

 _We will show you how to fight_

 _We'll have you ripped to shreds before first light_

I could see that the Pure ones Were very distracted by this. It was then that a boisterous voice stood out above the rest, " **Pure Ones, we must retreat. We will return!** " And with that, the Pure Ones were off. There had been no casualties that I noticed.

"Where did you get that poem from, Char?" Scarlet was curious. "Oh, I made it. I have been reading a lot about the songs of Twilight, one of the ancient guardians of a land known as Ga'Hoole. They say it's what Ga'Hoole trees were named after." Scarlet was mystified. She had never heard of this land.

After the fighting was done, it was nearly light. But I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about the tales of Ga'Hoole Char had shared with me after the cats left and the battle had ended. He said he had read about it in the library. Could she find this book in order to learn more of it? But that wasn't what troubled her. As she looked over at her hollow-mater, Char, she wondered; What was Ga'Hoole?


End file.
